


Heat and Heartbeat

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [108]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, GFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boromir shakes his head without moving his hand from where it's keeping the compress against Deorwine's ear. "I have dealt with worse than a few councilmen who do not want to let go of the least coin on less sleep."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat and Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> Éowyn, dealing with a son with an earache  
> Prompt: Comfort  
> Alternate Universe: Road to Mundburg

The wails wake them, and Éowyn frowns with worry as she pushes the furs from her side of the bed. Boromir is already up and moving, though she's not certain he's entirely awake yet or merely working on instinct. It's not the wail of a hungry infant - both of their sons are past the need for nighttime feedings - but that of a frightened child. She fears it is Eradan's nightmares returning, despite all they've done to soothe them away.

In the nursery, though, Eradan is looking anxious but awake, the six-year-old hovering at the door between the main room and his brother's bedroom. As soon as he sees them, he bolts for Éowyn, clinging to the skirt of her nightgown as he bursts into tears. She picks him up, though he's grown nearly too heavy for her to do so, and carries him to the chair near the banked fire while Boromir goes to see what has their younger son in tears.

Stroking Eradan's hair, Éowyn tries to calm him, but he doesn't seem able to stop his sobbing, burying his face into her shoulder and clinging to her. She holds him close, and murmurs quiet promises that everything will be all right, letting him cry out his fear and worry. It's easier to ignore her own concern for Deorwine when she has to comfort Eradan, though it still niggles at the back of her mind.

Worries that fade a little when the cries of her younger son quiet, and Boromir comes to the door, the small boy cradled against his chest, one hand under him, the other holding a compress that explains much. She smiles, pained, but nods in silent understanding. It will be a long night, with Deorwine unconsoleable without one or the other of them there, and the heated compress that makes his ear hurt less.

Eradan's own wails slowly quiet to hiccups, and then to snuffling snores, and Éowyn waits a while longer before she gets up, carrying her sleeping son to his bed. He, at least, remains asleep once she's tucked him under his blankets, and Éowyn lets out a silent breath of relief. It's hard enough when Deorwine is awake all night with one or the other of his ears aching, but worse when Eradan cannot sleep because of it.

"I can take him, if you would rather," she murmurs, knowing there is a full Council meeting tomorrow, and Boromir will need to have all his wits about him so as not to snap at some of the most intractable lords on it.

Boromir shakes his head without moving his hand from where it's keeping the compress against Deorwine's ear. "I have dealt with worse than a few councilmen who do not want to let go of the least coin on less sleep." He shifts, leaning down to kiss Éowyn softly. "You have by far the worse part of the bargain, I think."

Éowyn chuckles. "I am able to more able to beg off an afternoon because the boys haven't allowed us to sleep than you." She knows it won't change his mind, but she has to remind him that he does not need to take on so much of the care of their sons. Waiting another moment, watching him, Éowyn adds, "Bring Deorwine back to our room, and the poultices. At least there you will have a chance at sleep yourself."

And if she stays awake better to change the poultice as it cools, it truly will be no trouble foregoing at least part of the day in the company of the visiting ladies from the farther provinces of Gondor. Arwen certainly would appreciate the chance to withdraw early to private gardens, and not use her pregnancy as the excuse.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a reference to what's been helping Deorwine sleep when he has yet another earache. He's not terribly sickly, save for the constant earaches, and Éowyn and Boromir have gone longer on little sleep with him than with Eradan. He will grow out of them, eventually.


End file.
